


Collide One Shots

by Semi_problematic



Series: Collide AU [2]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Unrequited Crush, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 04:03:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12856335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Cute ideas I had that take place in the AU universe of my Reddie fanfic called Collide. These one shots could be fluffy or angsty. This book is just scenes that wouldn't fit into the plot.





	Collide One Shots

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place when Eddie and Stan practice together for the first time ♡

Eddie sucked in his stomach and straightened out his back, glancing at Stan. "I'm ready to start."

Stan raised an eyebrow and shook his head. "You're far from ready, Eddie." He walked towards him, gracefully and stopped when he was in front of Eddie, inches from his face. He grabbed his hips and Eddie gasped. He straightened them out. "You want them facing the crowd, or in this case, the mirror. Don't twist your hips." 

Eddie nodded, letting out a deep breath. "Fuck, okay." He kept his hips straight and let out another sigh when relief washed over him. Stan pulled away and backed up, biting his lip.

"Don't suck in. I don't care if you stomach sticks out. Everyone's stomach sticks out in this uniforms." Stan smiled. "Trust me. A stomach isn't a turn off for judges. As for bad posture and always staring at your feet.." He trailed off. 

Eddie felt his cheeks heating up. "If the uniform isn't lowering my self esteem I think I know what is." He muttered underneath his breath.

"I'm correcting you because I love you. If I didn't care about you I would let you fail so I could look even better than every one of the others." Stan cupped his cheeks and smiled, digging his thumbs into the corners of Eddies mouth. He drug them out and up. "Smile. You enjoy this."

Eddie nodded. "Actually, I don't-"

"Then fake it til ya make it." Stan patted his cheek and backed away. "God. I'm creating such a ballerina. I deserve an award for this."

"You sound like those people in the movies.. where they make over the gross ugly girl.." Eddie stopped. "Am I the gross ugly girl?"

"No. You're adorable. But you are the wanna be ballerina with the worst posture I've scene since my first year." Stan smiled. "Don't worry, though. I'll fix it." He winked at Eddie and Eddie forgot how to breathe.

"Your hands look like claws. Press them togethe- no, Eddie, now it looks like you broke your fingers and they're all stuck together." Stan rubbed his face. "Pretend you're holding two eggs. Hold them gentle with your fingers pressed slightly together. Yes! Like that!" 

Eddie smiled triumphantly. "Maybe I'm not a huge disappointment."

"You're never disappointed me. I'm just used to people with more practice." Stan sat down in the middle of the front of the room, crossing his legs. "But you're my favorite. You listen and you try. They just think I'm stuck up."

"You just like it perfect." Eddie chimed in.

Stan nodded. "Exactly." He bit his lip. "Okay. Put your hands out at your sides and walk in releve, kick your legs up one by one, keep your toes pointed and keep your hips straight."

Eddie tensed up. "Easy enough." He pushed up on the balls of his feet and extended his arms out, keeping his arms straight and his fingers pointed. Eddie began to walk, with each step he kicked, higher and higher, wobbling the higher his  
legs got.

"Stop." Stan ordered. "Go back up against the rails and put your back on them. I'm gonna show you how high your leg should go." 

Eddie nodded, bowing his head in shame. He walked up to the bars and turned around, both of his hands gripping the bars to the point of his knuckles turning white. 

"Gimme your right leg." Stan said, stepping up in front of him. He took Eddie's foot in one hand and his ankle in the other. Eddie stretched his leg out straight and pointed his toe. Stan slowly raised his foot, continuing to raise it until Eddies foot was about an inch above his shoulder. "That's how far it should go. No lower. No higher. Understood?"

Eddie nodded, whimpering through closed lips.

"Why are you acting like I'm breaking your leg?"

"Because I'm pretty sure you are." Eddie cried out as he jerked his foot away from Stan and fell onto the floor. "I think I just pulled all of my muscles."

"That's how you know the practice was good." Stan patted his head. "How about we call it a day and you go home and practice?"

Eddie nodded, licking his dry lips. "Okay, Stanley."

"I'll see you." He waved, smiling.

Eddie looked down at his hands. Eddie knew that when he got home he wouldn't be able to stop thinking about what they did. Not because of the pain in his leg, but because of the way Stans touch felt like fire on his body.


End file.
